


Tweek's School Bathroom Adventure

by orphan_account



Series: Twitchy Tweek and Cuddly Craig [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tweek has Kenny pretend to die so he can drag Craig to a bathroom, and when they get home Craig sucks...Tweek's dick
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Twitchy Tweek and Cuddly Craig [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052423
Kudos: 28





	Tweek's School Bathroom Adventure

“Tweek. Tweekers. Tweek!” Craig gently rubbed Tweek’s back as he tried to make him up. 

Tweek shifted slightly in Craig’s arms. “Mmmm I don’t wanna get up…” He muttered, his words muffled because his face was buried in Craig’s chest. 

Craig rolled his eyes. “Baby, if you don’t get up… I won’t lay a finger on you until we get to school.”

Tweek looked up at him. “You wouldn’t.”

Craig let go of Tweek and hopped off the bed to get dressed for school. Tweek gasped, offended at the rejection, and then sat up. 

“I’ll g-get up if you hug and k-kiss me and PROMISE to hold my hand all day.” Tweek made a defiant face as Craig walked over. 

He lifted Tweek’s chin up with a single finger and gently kissed him on the lips, and then hugged him. After a few moments Craig whispered in the blonde’s ear. 

“I promise to hold your hand ALL day… AND I promise when we get back from school I’ll blow you.” 

Tweek’s face flushed a deep red and he nodded. Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand and pulled him out of bed. He buttoned up Tweek’s shirt, leaving the top button undone, and then he picked out his comfiest pair of sweatpants for him. 

Craig looked at the blonde in front of him and smiled. “I love you Tweek.” Tweek smiled and kissed him, only to pull away when he noticed the hickeys and bite marks on Craig’s neck. 

“GAH-Uh… Craig? Your… neck.” Craig nodded and laughed. 

“I don’t mind Tweekers. Besides, you got em too.” Craig replied. 

“But C-Craig-GAH-I WHAT?” Tweek ran to the bathroom, dragging Craig with him by the hand. 

When he looked in the mirror he saw they both had marks all over their entire necks and directly under their jaws. Tweek gasped. 

Craig kissed Tweek on the cheek and smiled at him. “Everyone thought we were together anyway. The only difference is that they’re correct now. Besides, I kinda like the idea of people knowing that we belong to each other.”

Tweek looked at him and nodded. “Y-You’re right.”

Craig guided him by the hand to the living room, where his parents sat at the table eating breakfast. 

His father looked up from his food. “Morning Craig. Morning Tweek.”

“Is Tweek staying over again tonight?” His mom asked. 

The boys nodded, and Craig’s mom and dad smiled. “That’s okay right?” Craig asked gently. 

“We love having Tweek here, he can stay over anytime. But… we would appreciate it if you two could be… a bit quieter at nighttime?” His mom said. Her face and Craig’s father’s clearly showed that they didn’t mind if Tweek and Craig were having sex though. 

“Yeah. Sorry guys. Anyways we got school. We gotta go.” Craig picked up their backpacks and put his on, opting to carry Tweek’s. 

He led Tweek outside by the hand and as they started walking to school, Tweek yelled. 

“GAH! Y-Y-your parents heard us!!!” He yelled, beginning to twitch. 

Craig smiled at the blonde. “It’s okay Tweek. They clearly don’t mind. Everything is ok, don’t worry baby.”

Tweek nodded and they continued walking. When they arrived at school, they could clearly see everybody looking at them and talking. 

Craig was just happy he and Tweek shared all their classes. They’d been the town’s favorite couple since age eight, so that guaranteed them shared classes since the fourth grade. 

They walked into their first period and sat down next to each other. When Kenny walked into class he sat down in front of Tweek and Craig. He looked at their faces, then their necks, then their hands. 

“So I guess your fake romance is now a real romance?” Kenny teased. 

Tweek and Craig looked at each other and nodded. 

  
  


“Tweek what the hell?!” Craig whispered as Tweek pulled him into a stall and dropped their backpacks on the floor. 

“I n-n-need you Craig.” Tweek whimpered. 

They were near the end of their last class of the day when Tweek whispered to Kenny. Kenny nodded, and dropped to the floor. When everyone got up to check on Kenny, Tweek grabbed their backpacks and dragged Craig out of the room. When Tweek pulled Craig into the bathroom, Craig understood what happened. 

Craig nodded, and kissed Tweek. It was heavy, and they fought for dominance. Craig began to grind against Tweek, as he squeezed Tweek’s ass. Tweek moaned in his ear and Craig slipped his hand inside the blonde’s underwear, digging his nails into the boy’s ass as they kissed. Both boys began thrusting against each other, the friction and heat from their movements bringing them close to orgasm. 

It was also the situation. Tweek taking charge, being so desperate. Craig manhandling Tweek, Tweek moaning into his mouth. They both gave one last good thrust, and came together. They kissed until they came back down, and began to straighten themselves up. As they walked out of the stall holding hands, the final bell rung, and the couple walked out of the school, faces still flushed. 

  
  


“Hey… Tweek?” Craig said as Tweek sat at his desk. 

“Yeah?” Tweek replied absentmindedly. 

“I owe you somethin. Remember?” Craig said in a low, hungry voice. 

“What’s that?” Tweek asked as he turned around. 

When he did, he saw Craig standing over him. Craig grabbed him by the hips and lifted him up, throwing him down on the bed. Then he sat down on the bed and grabbed Tweek, laying him on his back. 

The blonde moved to pull his pants down, but Craig stopped him. 

“Right now is all about you baby. Just be a good boy, lay back and enjoy.” Tweek nodded, and Craig tugged his pants and underwear down. Tweek gasped when he feels a warm hand on his dick. 

Craig smiles up at the blonde and takes him into his mouth. When Tweek moans, Craig begins to run his tongue along Tweek’s shaft as he sucks him off. Tweek begins to spasm and groan, and Craig speeds up. 

“L-Like that! Just like that C-C-Craig! Please I’m c-close!” Tweek closed his eyes as he began to twitch. 

When Craig knew the blonde was getting close, he reached up and began squeezing and pinching his nipples. Tweek arched his back and cried out as he came in Craig’s mouth. 

Craig sat up, swallowed, and then leaned down to kiss Tweek. When he pulled away, he wrapped his arms around the blonde and laid down with him. 

“I love you Tweek. You’re so perfect. You’re so good for me, and so pretty.” He kissed the blonde on the cheek every time he spoke. 

“I love you Craig.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
